


A Darker Story

by Crimson_Guard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, Darth Vader is reincarnate as Aegon VI Targaryen, F/M, Gen, Targaryen Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Guard/pseuds/Crimson_Guard
Summary: This is basically an idea that had when I stumbled upon a few crossover stories and though wouldn't it be cool if Darth Vader was reborn as Aegon VI Targaryen (son of Elia).This is just a rough draft of the scene that got stuck in my head that created this story idea.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Darker Story

**Author's Note:**

> The problem with having Vader reborn as Aegon VI Targaryen, the son of Rheagar Targaryen & Elia Martell, is that he will without a doubt steal everyone's thunder.
> 
> Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader is reborn as Aegon VI Targaryen (son of Elia), he has no memory of his past live but he does remember his abilities to use the force and the knowledge he gained during his previous life. He simply has no memory of his previous identity, he has been shall we say wiped clean and given a clean slate so to speak.
> 
> FYI, if I continue this story it will be Jonerys, though I am not sure whether or not Dany would have had a relationship with Vader/Aegon before Dany and Jon meet and get together, probably not though as I am a diehard Jonerys fan.

Jon sat with Dany and Viserys as they watched the many lords of Westeros, from house great and small, all gathered in the chamber waiting for his brother's entrance.

The doors to the great hall opened as though being moved by invisible hands, the eyes of everyone in the hall turned and there standing in the doorway dressed in severe black with red trimmings was his brother, Aegon Targaryen, son of Rheagar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He stood there a moment surveying the gathered lords and then he walked into the hall with a regal grace that Jon always envied. He walked with a catlike grace that spoke of nobility and power, all of which he had earned for himself. Many of the lords in these room could command authority and respect because of their family names and wealth but Jon knew without a shadow of a doubt that Aegon would command greater respect by simply quirking his eyebrow.

Jon dearly hoped that the gathered lords would see the wisdom of bending the knee to Aegon for he dreaded the outcome should they refuse. He knew from experience that Aegon only offered mercy once and only once, if you refused it then he would show no mercy. Though that was not always the case, Jon paused in thought, the Lannisters, Baratheons and Tully were afforded no such mercy from Aegon. Jon still shivered as he recalled the end of House Lannister, that had been a truly sinister deed that made Jon truly tremble in absolute terror of ever gaining his brother ire. He knew without a doubt that it was his own existence that spared House Stark a similar fate.

Jon brought his attention back to the present as Aegon sat down of the throne opposite the gathered lord, not the slightest bit intimidated by their hostility. Jon personally believed that Aegon was not capable of even feeling intimidation, the stories Dany had told her of her childhood and her depiction of Aegon as well as Jon own time spent with his brother only helped cement that belief. Jon had never seen Aegon show even a hint of fear even when surrounded by enemies and greatly outnumbered.

The negotiations began as the herald stated the demand of House Targaryen, the submission of the Westeros, renewed oaths of fealty, hostages and many new reform that had all the lord balking in anger.

"And what would you do should we refuse your offer" said Lord Royce asked, his very tone conveying nothing but hatred and insult.

Aegon calmly turned his gaze to Lord Royce and stated in a voice that was so cold, so devoid of warmth and any human emotion that Jon was sure trembled in fear.

"I will scorch you from existence. I will end your entire bloodline, destroy all who follow you and erase any sign of you and your house having ever existed in the first place."

The entire hall was a silence as a cyrpt.

"You have only two choices, you can live in the new world or die in the old. You will all decide the fates of you houses here and now, once these talk are over there will be no second chances given to any of you or your families. You are either with me or against me, there is no middle ground." Aegon continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think.
> 
> I might not end up continuing this story, so if anyone want to borrow the story's premises feel free to do so but please let me know in advance.


End file.
